


at your service

by alittlebee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebee/pseuds/alittlebee
Summary: From this tumblr prompt: Person A going out with someone and just waiting for them someday to say the sentence they have, but then the barista says it instead.For years, he’d been waiting for Clary to say the sentence written elegantly on the inside of his left wrist. But she never did. He didn’t give up hope though, he knew that sometimes soulmates talked for a long time before one of them said the other’s sentence.A short coffee shop / soulmate / human AU.





	at your service

Simon woke up excited. After many years of pining, he’d finally managed to get his best friend Clary to go on a date with him. For years, he’d been waiting for her to say the sentence written elegantly on the inside of his left wrist. But she never did. He didn’t give up hope though, he knew that sometimes soulmates talked for a long time before one of them said the other’s sentence. Bounding out of bed, he scrambled to get dressed. He decided that since it was Clary he was going to go on a date with, he could dress the same way he always did around her. _You look like a hyper Easter Bunny._ Simon smiled, running his thumb over the words. They were odd, that’s for sure, but he wouldn’t put it past Clary to say something so crazy.

Pulling on a Star Wars shirt with the phrases, “I love you. _I know._ ” written on them, he ran out the door, heading to their favorite coffee shop.

When he got there he immediately spotted the fiery red hair of his long time crush. Bouncing excitedly, he rushed inside and sat down next to her.

“Hey,” he said nervously. Even after all of their childhood together, he still got nervous around the short girl.

“Hi.” She smiled brilliantly, her face lighting up.

“So, did you order?” he asked, glancing towards the counter.

“Not yet, could you order for me? Just get me the usual.” He made his way to the cash register. The barista was busy, mixing a drink for the previous customer. When the young man turned to take his order, Simon was bouncing on his feet, excited to order for his date.

“May I take your order?” the other asked boredly. Simon grew silent. The barista was unfairly attractive. It startled him since he’d never seen anyone that way except for Clary. He nervously rocked back on his feet a few times.

“You look like a hyper Easter Bunny,” the barista deadpanned. Simon froze. There it was. His soulmate. Standing right in front of him, waiting for him to say something. And it wasn’t Clary. He stuck his hand out in greeting and stuttered, “Lewis. Simon Lewis. At your service,” with a nervous smile. The other, Raphael, as the name tag suggested, looked taken aback. His eyes were wide. Then he composed himself and smirked.

“Santiago. Raphael Santiago. At your service if you want to order.” Simon laughed. Raphael seemed like a nice person, even if he wasn’t Clary. And shockingly, Simon was okay with that. He turned around to glance back at the table where Clary was seated. She was busy talking to a girl with dark black hair.

Facing Raphael once again, he said, “I’d like to order a hot chocolate and one date please.”

Raphael smiled. “Of course, that’ll be $3.95.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about maybe writing a longer soulmate AU for these two. This is just a little short something I spit out in like half an hour. Hope you liked it :)


End file.
